In the past, a money handling machine, which is adapted for depositing the money, such as sales proceeds or the like, in a store or the like, dispensing the money, such as changes or the like, and delivering the money to a designated collector, such as a staff or the like of an armored car company, in charge of collecting the sales proceeds or the like, has been known. This money handling machine includes a money storage unit configured for storing therein the money, and a money recycling unit configured for temporarily storing therein the money taken from the exterior to the interior of the casing of the machine, as well as adapted for feeding the money temporarily stored in this money recycling unit or money taken from the exterior to the interior of the casing, to the money storage unit, or otherwise dispensing such money to the exterior of the casing. In this case, the authority, under which the money stored in the money recycling unit (or money stored in an upper part of the money handling machine) is controlled, is separated from the authority, under which the money stored in the money storage unit (or money stored in a lower part of the money handling machine) is controlled. Namely, the former control authority is provided on the side of the store, which is hence suitable for performing a depositing process and/or dispensing process for the money, relative to the money handling machine, while the latter control authority is provided on the side of the designated collector collecting the banknote from the money handling machine. Therefore, each operation, for depositing, dispensing, delivering or the like, for the money stored in the upper part of the money handling machine, and/or access to deposit/dispense information and/or total amount data, in regard to the money stored in the upper part of the money handling machine, can be performed by only an operator authorized on the side of the store. Meanwhile, the money stored in the lower part of the money handling machine can be collected by only the designated collector.
JP2003-141609A discloses a money deposit/dispense machine designed for use in the store or the like. Namely, this money deposit/dispense machine is generally installed in the store, and is adapted for depositing therein the sales proceeds of the store, as well as for dispensing therefrom the money, such as changes or the like, prepared for the store (i.e., a fund of the store). More specifically, in this money deposit/dispense machine, the control authority, under which the money to be stored, as the fund of the store, in a recycling storage unit and then dispensed, as the changes or the like, in the store, is controlled, is separated from the control authority, under which the sales proceeds of the store that will be transferred to a financial institution or the like, without being dispensed. In the case of dispensing the money prepared for the store (or fund of the store), the total amount of money to be dispensed is first inputted, and then the money corresponding to the inputted total amount of money is fed out from the recycling storage unit and dispensed from the money deposit/dispense machine. Meanwhile, the money, as the sales proceeds of the store, which is delivered to the armored car company or the like, will be collected by the armored car company. With this collecting process, money transfer data, on the money delivered to the armored car company or the like, is prepared to be sent to the financial institution or the like, by a host computer installed in the armored car company or the like, or by another host computer installed in the store. Thereafter, the money delivered to the armored car company or the like will be deposited in a bank count of the store. Further, money deposit/dispense data or the like, in regard to this money deposit/dispense machine, can be transmitted to the host computer of the armored car company or the like.